5 Choices
by reizu
Summary: Hino Kahoko has 5 choices to choose from...who will she pick? Read to find out... note: story still IN PROGRESS CHAPTER 11 - Trumpet Serenade is up for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Authors Note: I don't own La Corda D'Oro. OC are mine :D and, italics are HINO'S THOUGHTS

It's been 4 years since the Musical Competition. Hino Kahoko left the Music building and began to walk home. She had been taking lessons and had actually gotten pretty good. She was now 21, and her love for music was still as strong as ever. She had grown her dark red hair a little bit longer and began to focus more on music. Her beauty became incomparable. She had really grown up.

_So its E, C, E# then B..? I really hope I can nail this piece. Brrr, it's freezing out here, I need to stop by somewhere to warm up._

She eventually made her way to the Music shop where she first discovered Tsuchiura-kun's Talent.

_I can hear it…Chopin…Revolutionary…_

The bell on the door rang as she entered the shop.

"Ah, Kaho-chan!" Tsuchiura greeted. "What brings you here?" he asked, the warmness in his voice still there, even after 4 years. Tsuchiura hadn't changed much, only, his hair was a bit longer than before, and he had grown softer after being with Hino.

"Ryo-kun." She smiled back. "I just needed a place to warm up for a while, then I'm heading home." Kahoko smiled gently. "Ryo-kun, your playing…it's become much better now." She grinned

"Thanks. You've gotten much better too Kaho-chan. You can play the pieces better than before." He smiled as he turned his gaze toward the piano once more.

"Well, I took lessons so it wasn't on my own." Kahoko giggled. She sat down on the available chair. "Where's the owner?" she asked as she looked around.

"He's out getting some new stock." Tsuchiura answered. He looked at Kahoko "Any requests?" he grinned. His gaze at Kahoko made her nervous. She looked down immediately at her violin case as her cheeks turned bright red.

"…Tristesse'…" she said sweetly.

"Tristesse coming right up." He answered. He began playing the song, it's gentle mood filling up the room. Then, everything came rushing back to her…The first selection…

**FLASHBACK to the FIRST SELECTION**

"Stop this performance! Where is your accompanist?!" the judge barked

"uh…I…that's…well…" Kahoko was lost for words. Panic filled her mind as the crowd began to mumble. Tears ready to come out from humiliation, then, he came.

"If it's an accompanist you're looking for, I'm here…"

"Tsuchiura…kun…" she said confused. "What're you-"

"What're you standing there for?" He smiled gently "Hurry up and play."

**BACK to PRESENT TIME**

Kahoko felt tears come to her eyes.

"Ah, Kaho-chan, sorry, did I do something to offend you?" Tsuchiura asked immediately as he stopped playing the piano.

"No, no! It's not that…It's just…everything came back to me…the way you helped me out during the first selection." She said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kaho-chan…" Tsuchiura walked to her and put his had gently on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes. Their lips getting closer…closer…

"Ryo…kun…this…" she whispered softly

"Kaho-chan…"

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang once more

"OiiiiI! Tsuchiura-san? You here?!"

The 2 separated almost immediately. Kahoko's cheeks flushed as the 2 turned away from each other.

"Oi Tsuchiura…oh? Kaho-chan you're here too!" the green haired man smiled

"…Hihara-sempai!" she smiled recovering from the almost kiss. "What brings you here?" Kahoko asked flashing a cute grin at Hihara

"Aw c'mon Kaho-chan! Isn't it time you called me by my first name?" Hihara whined as he turned pink.

"Gome…" she giggled. "You didn't answer my question." She finished

"I came here to visit Tsuchiura-san!" he answered proudly "And I wanted to have a look at the silver trumpet!" he smiled widely

"That's great! The silver trumpet is really a work of art!" Kahoko answered back. "Well I have to get going."

"Already?!" Hihara asked. He watched as Kahoko ran out the door.

"Gome-Gome! Kazuki-sempai!" she shouted from outside.

"…She called me Kazuki!" Hihara smiled as he ran towards Tsuchiura. "Tsuchiura-san! Tsuchiura-san! She called me Kazuki!" he laughed happily."Tsuchiura…san?"

"…" Tsuchiura gave a blank expression and stared at the ground.

"Oiiii! Tsuchiura?!" Hihara said waving his hand in front of Tsuchiura's face. "Why are you so pale?" Hihara asked

"Kaho…chan…" was all Tsuchiura said

"Kaho-chan? What about her…?" Hihara asked with curiosity.

"We almost…almost…" he said quietly.

"Eh? Go on…" Hihara said in an interrogating tone.

"We almost…ki-" Tsuchiura's statement got cut short when the store owner arrived.

"Thanks for watching the store Ryo-kun!" he bowed "Ryo-kun?" he asked confused. Tsuchiura was staring absentmindedly at the ground.

"I have no idea what's going on either…" Hihara said shaking his head.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 2 is in

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 2 is in. Thanks for the reviews. please RnR Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

Hino rushed home, her heart pounding with every step. Her cheeks were still bright red. The snow fell lightly on her shoulders.

"We almost…We almost… Kissed… Ryo-kun and I…" She whispered silently to herself. "Gosh I'm still Red!" she whined. As she made her way towards the main street, a young woman bumped into her.

"Ah!" Kahoko said quickly as she looked at the face of the careless girl. "Watch where you're going next time okay?" Kahoko said waiting for the girl to stand up.

"…Gomena…" her voice was shaky from the weather. The young girl looked up at Kahoko. Her big innocent green eyes gazed steadily. Her long blond locks were tied up in a pony tail. "Gomenasai!" she said bowing. She got up and continued running down the street.

"Well, that was…strange…" Kahoko mumbled to herself. "Now I have to get home." She said as she breathed hot air into her hands. "Man its cold."

"Hino-sempai?" came a soft voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Shimizu-kun!" Kahoko smiled. Shimizu was now taller than Kahoko, and apparently, his sisters played a bit with his hair. It was now spiky. A lot of girls fell for him. I was just on my way home!" Kahoko answered. "What are you doing here out in the snow? Shouldn't you be home right now?" she laughed. "It's pretty cold."

"I'm looking for my sister." He shrugged. "But I'm getting really sleepy right now." He said stifling a yawn. "I might just fall asleep here."

"Now now Shimizu-kun. Let's not fall asleep here." Kahoko said giving a slight smile.

"It was nice seeing you Hino-sempai. I have to go look for my sister." He said giving an angel-like smile. Kahoko turned light pink as Shimizu walked in the direction of the young girl.

"Now I really have to get home." She looked at her watch. "6:00pm. I'm going to be late for dinner." She frowned. She began running towards her house.

"I'm HOME!" Kahoko announced as she took of her shoes. She walked to the kitchen almost immediately. "What's for dinner?" she asked her mother with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Curry." Her mom laughed as she saw Kahoko's delighted expression. "Kaho-chan, why don't you go prepare the table." Her mother smiled warmly. "Oh and by the way, you got some package from a Mr. Len Tsukimori. Do you know him?" she asked as she pointed her finger to a box beside the door.

"Tsukimori-kun? I haven't heard from him in ages! Ever since graduation, he's been doing concerts world wide!" she exclaimed. "I wonder what he sent me." She walked towards the box. It read 'HINO KAHOKO' on top. She opened it slowly. It had a letter inside.

"Hino-san, I had an extra." She read in her mind, "Take this. It sounds good. From: Len Tsukimori."

"What is it dear?" her mother called from the kitchen, curious as to what was in the box.

"…A Violin! And it looks brand new!" Hino smiled. "But why would he…"

"Oh I think I know." Her mother whispered to herself with a smirk.

**Somewhere in Europe, Len Tsukimori was busy practicing when all of a sudden, disturbing thoughts began popping up in his head…**

_I wonder if she got it. She's halfway around the world for crying out loud! I wonder if she'll believe that it's an extra. Or maybe I should've just wrote that it was new and it was for her. Wait, what the heck am I thinking about?! When did Hino ever become important! I have a performance to think about! _

"Mr.Tsukimori, you're on in 5 minutes" a young man said as he opened the door. Len just gave an angry stare.

"You should be more efficient." Len snapped. He glared angrily at the young man.

"G-Gomenasai!!" the young man said bowing really low. He left almost immediately.

_People are so inefficient these days. Alright 5 minutes. One more practice. Let's do this! _

"AND NOW, PRESENTING INTERNATIONALLY KNOWN VIOLINIST, LEN TSUKIMORI!"

The loud applause filled the theater. Len slowly walked on stage. His face serious. The blue haired man slowly lifted the violin and bow into position.

_This is a really big crowd. I feel a bit nervous…just like…Hino did… the theater's huge…so much people…_

**FLASHBACK**

ONE OF THE SELECTIONS

"Wow, that's a big crowd. I'm getting nervous." Kahoko mumbled, her voice shaky. She gave a worried smile at Len.

"Controlling your emotions is a skill all performers must have." Len replied seriously.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

_That's right…it's a skill…a skill to stay calm. Arigato…Hino…alright…let's do this concert. _

**BACK IN JAPAN, **Hino was watching Len on TV. what a coincidence…

"Ooh! He's really amazing isn't he!" Kahoko smiled to herself. "Tsukimori-kun…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2. WHEW! I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? HEHEHE. please RnR! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Yeah, Thanks for all the reviews :) I appreciate them. Every time I see a new review, it encourages me to write more. ARIGATO!! -Bows- Here's chapter 3. I know some people like LenXKahoko…so here's a little something. :) **

"Bleeding again…" Kahoko whispered. She walked towards the bathroom and rinsed her fingers. She watched the running water. "Can't help it…I've got a recital next week…Even though it's a group recital…I still have to do my best. I think I should go out and do some shopping. It's almost spring…" and with that she quickly put on her khaki jacket and headed towards the supermarket.

Her heavy steps left foot prints in the snow. She entered the supermarket and started her shopping. It wasn't long till she heard a short commotion going on in the next row. She listened in from the other side.

"I said I got this canned tuna first!" It was a low warm voice which sounded really pissed. "Go find another one!" he snapped.

"Well I touched the can first." This voice was sort of calm yet a bit serious. And right away, she knew exactly who the two people were. Kahoko giggled and walked to the next aisle. She looked at the two men fighting over such a silly thing.

"Hey you two!" she called from the other end.

"Ah, Kaho-chan!" Tsuchiura said getting all embarrassed about the fact that he and Kahoko had an almost kiss.

"Fighting over tuna? I knew it had to be you…Tsukimori, Ryo-chan." She said giggling once more. "When did you get back Len?" she asked flashing a cute smile.

"Uh…" Len turned a bit red and turned to the ground. "Around 2 hours ago." He answered monotonously. _'she's gotten really cute…' _He thought to himself. "You can have the tuna Soccer boy." _'Damn she's real pretty."_

"Well, I have to go! Soccer's club waiting!" Tsuchiura said grabbing the Tuna "I'll get back at you." He hissed silently at Len in a joking manner.

"Bye Ryo-kun!" she waved. He waved back as her ran out the door after paying of course. "So, Tsukimori-kun, want to do some shopping together?" Kahoko grinned. "Why don't we catch up on some news?" She smiled.

"Sure. I guess I can accompany you." He said in a snooty sort of way. '_I don't really need to buy anything though.' _He thought to himself.

So the went shopping together, aisle after aisle, Kahoko trying to be as cheerful as possible and Len being really snobbish.

"Thanks again Tsukimori-kun. Oh! And I forgot to thank you formally for the violin…But…Honestly…I can't use it…It just…doesn't sound the same. Still, Thank you!" she bowed.

"…You're…Welcome…" he sighed. _'So she can't use it huh…'_

"Well, I know your house is the other direction so…I guess I should be on my way now." She said softly. "Thanks again." She smiled lightly. She turned around and began to walk, only, she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Hey Kahoko…" he said softly. "Listen…" she felt his breath on her neck. "I know this is kind've sudden but…" he suddenly fell silent.

"Tsuki…mori…kun…" Her heart began to raise. "What are…you doing?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I…" he went in front of her and suddenly pressed his lips upon hers. She first resisted, then immediately faltered.

'_What is he…what is he doing…?' _

'_Her lips…so…so soft.' _

Suddenly she pulled away. "What are you doing!" she asked as she turned red. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes. She ran off leaving her groceries behind. "Damnit Tsukimori!" she cried quietly.

**Back with Len**

"What have I…done…?" Len said staring at the grocery bags. "I…I'm such an Idiot!" he shouted.

"Hey Len, do you need help with those Bags?" came the calm soothing voice of…

"These aren't mine…Hey…It's you! What're you doing back here in Japan?"

Kahoko ran through the streets. It wasn't long until she bumped into a familiar dark green haired guy.

"Kaho…chan?" he asked looking into her eyes. He gave a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kazuki-kun!" she breathed quietly…. "G-Gomenasai…I'm wetting your shirt…" she sobbed.

"It's okay…" he said in a reassuring tone. "Just let it out. I'm here for ya." He smiled.

"Thanks…Kazuki…" she sighed.

**Len sighed silently as he rode the limousine of Yunoki Azuma. His mind flashback to the night after the performance.**

"Great job son!" His mother smiled. "Tonight was one of your best performances!"

"Son, you make me proud." His dad said warmly as he shook Len's hand.

"Mom, Dad, I want to visit home." Len said smoothly.

"…Oh? Why the sudden urge?" His mom asked, she gave a small smirk though.

"Nothing really, just a little homesick. I'm going to go pack." He said leaving the room.

"Our son is sort of strange…" Mr.Tsukimori whispered to his wife.

"Oh it's obviously for her…" she chuckled. "Hino-san…"

**Back to present time.**

"What have I done…" he asked himself.

"What did you do?" Azuma asked as he watched Len stare outside the window.

"…it's nothing…just talking to myself…" he mumbled. "Oh, these bags belong to Hino." He said referring to the grocery bags.

"Lets drop them in her house then." He said smiling warmly "to the Hino House." He ordered.

"Hai, Master Azuma." The driver responded with a nod.

**END**

**Author's Note: Kind've sudden…yeah I know…o.O Hahaha, I just felt like putting such a scene. ;) Anyway, Please RnR, Next Chapter feat. Kahoko's concert! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well, I decided to describe the scenes more. :D

Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to set. Yunoki had just dropped of the groceries of Kahoko in her rescidence. After dropping Len home, he arrived home and stared at the grand piano in the living room.

_You are the youngest! You cannot surpass your brothers in ANYTHING! Which is why you must quit Playing the Piano! You will take up business and expand the Yunoki name! DO you understand me Azuma?!_

"Grandmother…You're really starting to…piss me off." He sighed quietly. He walked towards his room. He watched quietly as the sun started sinking slowly into the horizon. "Tomorrow I have to see another marriage candidate." He closed his eyes, listening silently to the crickets and cicadas. "I'm so tired of this…I want you…Kaho." he lay down on his bed and groaned. "Being such a good guy really gets me tired." He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the traditional Japanese room. "Kahoko. Maybe I should visit you tomorrow." He smirked.

"Aniki!" Yunoki's sister came in. Her light lavender hair swaying. She turned towards the bed and saw him laying down. "Dinners ready! And Grandmother wants to talk to you." She said smiling. "I heard it's about your transfer to Europe..." She suddenly steadied her gaze. "Ni-chan…are you…are you really going?" she said sadly. "I don't want you to go."

"…Hey now, don't feel bad." He said standing up. He gave her a warm reassuring smile. "I won't be gone for long." He gently touched her shoulder. "Okay?"

She looked up at the calming of Azuma. "…Hai…" she said forcing a smile.

"Now let's have some dinner." Yunoki grinned as he motioned his sister out of the room. _Grandmother…what is it now? _

As Azuma (lets call him Azuma since his house consists of Yunoki's) made his way towards the dinner room, he passed by the living room to check if any mail had come for him. He went through the huge pile and found a small envelope marked with "Y.Azuma.". He opened it slowly and read in his mind the letter.

_Dear Yunoki-sama,_

_Enclosed is one ticket to my Violin Recital. I'm going to be in a group but I do have a solo part. I hope you can make it. Please try your best._

_From Hino, Kahoko_

"Kaho…" he said soflty. "You are just too kind-hearted…Aren't you?" He walked towards the kitchen and sat down. He braced himself for the lecture he would have to hear. "Grandmother." He greeted with a low bow.

"Azuma." She said simply. "I'm sure you know why you're here." She said face not changing. "You're trip to Europe has been moved. Instead of next month, I moved your departure to tomorrow. Start packing tonight." She said monotonously.

"Grandmother…that's…so sudden." Azuma said giving a heavy sigh right after. He saw the stern look of his grandmother and fixed his face. "I'm sorry. I will pack right away." He smiled. "Please excuse my behavior."

"That's better." She answered. "Your flight's at 5:00pm. I want you to settle in before the meeting when you arrive." She said sipping her tea.

"Hai Grandmother." Azuma bowed. He ate his dinner and left silently. _This can't be happening. Everything just keeps going wrong. _He suddenly heard faint knocking on the door. "Come in."

"Ni-chan." Came his sisters voice. "Please don't go." She said softly as tears came to her eyes. "I don't want to be all alone here."

"…It'll be fine. Don't worry…I'll be back in no time. You'll see." _No time… My main problem is…Hino…Gomena Oba-san, I have to do this._

**Back in the Hino Residence, Kahoko was busy practicing for her recital which was apparently a day away**

"Just a few more high notes…Just a few more!" she whispered staring at the musical score. "I can do this!" And just when she forgot about the events that happened yesterday, everything came rushing back.

_Tsukimori-kun…_she touched her lips. _Why would he…Could he possibly like…me? No way! Someone like me… _she frowned. _Kazuki-kun…Man I totally embarrassed myself. _Kahoko suddenly slapped her cheeks. "WAH!" she screamed out load. That was a bit too hard." She chuckled. "I should just practice…' she said positioning herself with the violin. "Let's go…My special VIOLIN!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay everyone. Do as I've taught you." The old man smiled. He watched as his students lined up in the hallway.

Kahoko walked on stage along with 4 other people. One was the pianist. She had short shoulder length brown hair. She looked pretty silly. The other 3 were violinists. All pretty young. Kahoko looked into the audience.

_Kazuki-kun. You're always here for me aren't you? I never feel alone when you're with me. You never fail to pass on your cheerfulness._

_Ryo-kun. I feel like you're here to protect me. You're the one I can relate my problems with. I feel so safe with you._

_Shimizu-san…Always so sleepy! _She giggled _There never is a day I don't laugh when you're with me._

_The two aren't here…Figures… Tsukimori-kun couldn't come… Yunoki-sama is probably abroad…_

"Ready?" The man said quietly so that the audience wouldn't hear. "1…2…1234!"

And almost as if something heavenly came out, the 4 violins and the piano begun playing a medley. It synchronized so well, the music sounded so carefree and flowing.

**-Audience-**

"Ne! Tsuchiura-kun! Kaho-chan's really beautiful isn't she!" Kazuki smiled proudly. "And she's improved a whole lot!" He turned to look at Tsuchiura. "Right?"

"…Yeah…" Tsuchiura grinned back. "She really is something." His gaze steady at Kahoko.

"I miss…Hino-sempai's…Music…" Shimizu said slowly. "It feels so refreshing." Shimizu closed his eyes and listened to the music.

"You 3 are here too?"

**-Stage-**

_My violin sounds amazing when performed with others. It's almost as if we are all having a musical conversation with one another. _Kahoko opened her eyes and saw 2 men walking into a row. One had long silky lavender hair, the other, neatly fixed sky-blue hair._ So they did come…after all…Yunoki-kun…Tsukimori-san…_

**After the show finished **Kahoko looked immediately for the 5 men. She ran outside with her violin case. She suddenly felt a huge hand pat her head.

"Great Job." Tsuchiura smiled. He ruffled her hair a bit like a brother would do to his sister

"Arigato!" Kahoko grinned back. "Thanks for coming too!" she smiled. She saw Shimizu and Hihara approaching.

"AMAZING KAHOKO!" Hihara said loudly. He started clapping his hands, and people started staring.

"…Arigato…" Kahoko smiled sweetly.

"I missed…your music…Hino-sempai…" Shimizu said smiling like an angel.

From the corner of her eyes, Kahoko noticed Yunoki and Len coming her way. She suddenly felt knots in her stomach. Her heart began to raise. _…Tsuki…mori kun…_

**END**

Please RnR…ehehe –giggles- thanks to all the reviews you guys gave me. –wink-


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well, to everyone who reviewed my story, THANKS SO MUCH

Authors Note: Well, to everyone who reviewed my story, THANKS SO MUCH! (Bows) I love you all! But, sad to say, I might take much longer to write the next coming chapters… School starts in like…18 days I think…So imma focus on my studies…--" Gome Gome Oh! And I almost forgot, the title clearly says 5 CHOICES, so I'll make sure each guy gets his part with Kahoko. :)

Italics are thoughts, And I don't own La Corda. ENJOY! :D

Chapter 5

"Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said softly. Her gaze transferred from Len to Azuma. "You guys made it!" She said smiling forcefully.

"Your technique has gotten really good." Len said flatly. "I guess your school did a pretty good job." Len's tone was somehow, monotonous. Kahoko looked at the cold eyes of Len. He face was straight, and it seemed so…emotionless.

"Arigato…" Kahoko said once more. _Tsukimori-kun…_

"I agree with Len," Azuma began. "Compared to before, you've improved a lot Kahoko." He said giving his famous Maestro Azuma smile. "How about we all go have some dinner." He invited. "You know, to celebrate."

"I'M IN!" Kazuki shouted out loud. "Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm up for it if Kaho-chan is." Tsuchiura said coolly. "I mean, it is her celebration." He looked at Kahoko. "What do you think?" he asked adding a smile.

"…alright!" Kahoko smiled "Let's go. Lead the way Yunoki-sama." she gave a cute grin.

"I have to practice for a concert." Len said, still flatly. "I'm going to go home." he gave a curt nod to Kahoko, gave her a cold stare and started walking.

"What's his problem?" Tsuchiura asked "Acting like such a-"

"KAHO-CHAN!" Kazuki said running after Kahoko, who was by now half way across the opposite street.

"What the hell's going on?!" Tsuchiura said running after Kazuki. "Oi! Wait for me!" he shouted from behind.

"…Amateurs." Azuma laughed. His Limousine parked in front of him.

"Maestro Azuma, where to?" the driver asked. Azuma looked towards Kazuki and Tsuchiura.

"Follow them." Azuma said simply as he entered in the car. "Lets go Shimizu-san." He ordered. _Bunch of amateurs._

Kahoko ran through the streets. Thoughts flooded her mind.

_What the hell am I doing?! _

_I can't be seen like this…_

_Tsukimori-kun! _

_No I can't think…_

"Kahoko!" Kazuki said chasing her. He felt a blur pass by him. _Tsuchiura-kun? _He thought to himself. "Wait-" Kazuki suddenly fell down. "Ow…" he whined rubbing his foot. And shortly after, Azuma's car parked beside him. The window slowly rolled down and Azuma gave a professional smile.

"Get in." He said with an added sigh.

"...Right!" Kazuki said practically jumping in. "Let's go after those two!" he said loudly

"Kahoko! Kahoko! Wait!" Tsuchiura shouted from behind.

"No! Don't come after me!" she shouted "Don't!" she screamed.

"WAIT!" Tsuchiura shouted loudly. He grabbed Kahoko's arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Tsuchiura! Stop it!" she whined trying to break free from his grasp. But he was too strong. She started banging her fists on his chest. "Let go…of me!" she screamed. But eventually, she ended up faltering. Tsuchiura held her head closely to his chest.

"Calm down." He said softly. His warm voice made her feel better. "Don't worry about that blue haired lunatic." He said trying to make her laugh. Then he finally let go. He gave her a grin. "Come on, lets grab that free dinner." He said smiling.

"…o…okay." She said softly.

Azuma's car suddenly parked in front of them

"HEY YOU TWO!" Kazuki shouted. (Which attracted a lot of attention from some onlookers.) "Break it up!" he laughed.

"Ah, Gome, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko apologized. She gave a forceful smile and approached the car. "I'm a complete mess," she began, "I don't think I can make it for dinner." She laughed weakly "I'll just head home."

"…do you need a ride?" Azuma asked. He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. _Kahoko-chan…_

"No thank you." She answered as politely as she could. She tried her best to hold back her tears.

"I'll accompany you home." Tsuchiura offered. "You shouldn't go home alone." He smiled.

"Thanks." She answered, face still the same.

"Come on." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go." The two began to walk home.

"Wait Kahoko! I can walk you home-" Kazuki started but was stopped by Azuma. He shook his head at Kazuki

"Let them be." Azuma smiled. "He can have her for just this night." He smirked.

**END**

Authors Note: Well, that's about it. Please RnR! Next Chappie focuses on Ryotaro and Kahoko :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Argh! School's a killer TT Thanks for the reviews! Ehehe! Love you all! :D As you all know…Italics are thoughts...AND I DON'T OWN LA CORDA.

Tsuchiura and Kahoko made their way through the different streets. It was quiet between the two of them.

_This feels so weird. _Kahoko thought to herself. The silence was intense. Tsuchiura walked alongside her until her house. "Ryo-kun…Arigato." Kahoko smiled weakly.

"Hey, Kaho-chan, why don't we have some lunch tomorrow, I heard a great place opened near central station." Tsuchiura offered. He shifted his gaze to Kahoko, her eyes showed him sadness. _Kahoko…_

"Ryo-kun…" she said slowly. "…I…" she shrugged. "I don't feel like it." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tsuchiura heart stopped for that one moment. He forced a smile at Kahoko. "Well, if you feel like it, I'll wait for you at the park at 10am." Tsuchiura said quickly

"Ryo-"

"Bye!" he said leaving. _You rejected me once…I don't want to hear it again. Kahoko… _Tsuchiura looked tough that night. He acted like everything was alright, but deep down, he felt pain.

"Ryo…kun…?" Kahoko said confused.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kahoko woke up at 7am. She walked sleepily to her mirror. She noticed her pictured stuck there. Her first picture after the selection was with Tsuchiura.

_Maybe…I should…go…I mean…he did walk me home. Ryo-kun…You've done so much for me…Maybe…_

Kahoko looked through her clothes, she finally found something decent. She looked around for Tsuchiura. And eventually, she saw him sitting down in a small coffee shop nearby. She walked slowly towards it. She giggled at the sight of Tsuchiura being so tall, yet sitting down in a dainty small coffee shop. Tsuchiura spun around.

"…Kaho-chan…You…You came." He said with a smile. _She…actually came…_

"…I couldn't help but feel guilty, after all, you've always been there for me. Always looking out for me." Kahoko said sheepishly.

"Sit sit!" Tsuchiura offered as he stood up to pull Kahoko's chair back. "Today's on me. So order anything you want!" He said politely.

"Ryo-kun…this isn't really, you know…necessary…" Kahoko admitted shyly.

"Kahoko! Don't worry about it. I just want to see you back to your old self." He grinned.

"I don't think you should do this Ryo…" Kahoko said softly. "I'm nothing special really." She admitted once more.

"Kahoko Hino! I refuse to hear that from your mouth!" Tsuchiura said quickly. "You are special…you are…the most special person to me…" he said softening his voice.

Kahoko's eyes widened. "Ryo…kun…" She said gazing at him. "Thanks…really…I mean it…But…I don't think of myself as special. I'm just a weakling violinist." She shrugged.

"Please don't do this." Tsuchiura began. "Please don't act this way. It pains me to see you like this. I don't want to see you this way." He said gazing into her eyes. "Why don't we do something fun?" He said smiling. "I brought a little extra cash on me. What do you want to do?" he grinned.

"…Ryo-kun…Why don't we just walk around…" Kahoko said dryly.

"If that's what you want." He answered smugly. "Wait here, I'll just make a quick phone call." Tsuchiura said walking a bit far.

Kahoko stood absentmindedly beside the tree. _I shouldn't be so terrible with Ryo-kun. He's been there for me since…I played the violin. I can't help but feel so guilty that he's doing this just for me._

"Hey!" Tsuchiura greeted as he jogged back to Kahoko. "Alright! Let's go." He smiled. They walked around the park, around the nearby mini mall, then eventually, Tsuchiura convinced Kahoko to enter the aquarium.

"Ryo…Thanks…I really appreciate this. I feel a whole lot better." Kahoko lied.

"…Are you sure? Cause you still don't seem very happy to me." Tsuchiura answered smugly. He knew she was lying.

"Yeah!...of course!" Kahoko said with a pathetic attempt to sound happy.

"…Don't lie Kahoko. You aren't fooling anyone with those eyes." Tsuchiura said gazing at her.

"My…eyes?" She asked clueless. She eventually shrugged. "Ryo, I guess I should head home. I've been all draggy and boring…I'm sure you aren't having any fun." Kahoko sighed.

"Hold on. I have a call." Tsuchiura said quickly, dodging the attempt of Kahoko to go home. He opened his flip phone and began talking. "Hello? Chief!? What is it? Are you sure? I'll be on my way!" He said with a frown. "Kahoko, would you mind coming down with me to the field? I have to pick up something." He shrugged. "It won't take too long."

"…I really have to get going-"

"Please?" Tsuchiura but in. "It won't take too long! I promise!" he smiled pleadingly.

"I guess." Kahoko said uneasily at the sudden change of Tsuchiura's attitude.

"Cool. Come on." He grinned holding her hand as the walked briskly to the field.

It didn't take long for them to get to the field. Kahoko stared at the empty grassy plane.

"…Ryo…What's going on?" She asked as they headed toward the gym.

"I just have to pick up something." He smiled tugging her along.

"Ryo-kun! What's going on-"

Tsuchiura stood in front of the gym. "Kahoko…you've been acting so depressed the whole day, I thought I'd do something even better than bringing you to the aquarium to cheer you up." He said sounding normal again.

"Ryo…?" Kahoko asked, still clueless. Tsuchiura knocked on the gym door twice. The huge wooded doors slid open, and inside the gym, were a few musical instruments. The huge lights above lit the whole gym. There was an elegant table laid out in front of the instruments. Kahoko held her gasp as 4 guys and one girl filed in.

Shimizu and his Cello

Azuma and his Flute

Hihara and his Trumpet.

Fuyumi and her Clarinet.

And of course, Len and his Violin.

Tsuchiura let go of Kahoko's soft hand, and made his way to the grand piano.

"You…You guys…" Kahoko said as tears came to her eyes.

"It was all Tsuchiura-kun's idea!" Hihara said cheerfully.

Kahoko turned her gaze to Tsuchiura. "…Ryo-kun…" She smiled.

"Now THAT'S the real Kahoko." He smiled back. "Ready guys? Tsuchiura said ushering the others.

"1..2..3..4.." Azuma said with beat. The quintet began playing 'Swan Lake'.

"Ryo-kun…arigato…" She said softly as she watched Tsuchiura play with much confidence. "You are…special to me too." She smiled.

After everyone had gone home, Tsuchiura decided to walk Kahoko down to her house.

"Kahoko, it's great to see you this way again. If anything bad comes up, don't hesitate to call." He said as they arrived in front of the house. He suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Don't Hesitate." He said with emphasis.

"…I won't" she whispered softly without hugging back.

Tsuchiura back out, and bowed gallantly. "Good Bye Kaho-chan." He smiled. He didn't wait for her to speak before he walked away.

Kahoko stood on her doorstep, as her final thoughts sunk in. _That felt like…his final goodbye… _A tear rolled down her cheek as she entered her house. _Ryo-kun…_

As Tsuchiura arrived in his house, glares came upon him.

"Tsuchiura! You're late!!" His mother scolded, "We are leaving in an hour! Pack your things! The plane won't wait for us!" she said angrily.

"Sorry mom. I got carried away at practice." He lied.

"…Did you say bye to your teammates?" His sister asked

"Not really…I just wanted to say good bye to someone." He said walking up the stairs.

_Goodbye… Kaho-chan…_

-END-

RnR PLEASE :D Ehehehe! Thanks a bunch! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I'm really sorry. I got caught up in college prep class. I didn't have enough time to come up with anything decent. GOMENASAI. Well, here's chappy 7.

CHAPTER 7

"WHAT?!" Kahoko shrieked. "What do you mean Ryo-kun's gone!?" she was at Minami Instruments.

"Yes. He…He didn't tell you Hino-san?" said sympathetically. "He left for America yesterday evening." He noticed the tears building up in Kahoko's eyes.

"…Hino-san…I'm sure Ryo-kun wouldn't want you to cry. There must've been a good reason why he didn't tell you straight."

"It's all because I was such a selfish girl!" Kahoko sobbed. "If I wasn't so stuck up…he wouldn't have…he…he wouldn't…" she began to lose her words as she brought out her handkerchief. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"OHAYO!!!! MINAMI-SAAAAAAAAN!" Kazuki greeted barging into to the store. Kahoko looked up and revealed her heartbreaking face. Her usual cheerful gaze was replaced by an insanely sad, empty looking stare. "Kaho…chan…"

"Did you know?" she sobbed softly. "Did you know he was going to leave?"

"…Hai…" Kazuki bowed his head in apology.

"Baka!" she shouted, "Ryo-kun you are such an idiot!!!!" She screamed as she began to bang her fists at Kazuki's chest. She shut her eyes tightly and tears flowed out.

"Kaho-chan! Gomenasai!!" Kazuki said quickly. "Don't feel bad! Onegai!" Kazuki was trying his best to calm Kahoko down.

YUNOKI RESIDENCE

"Are you ready Azuma?" His grandmother asked with the strictness hanging about.

"Hai, Oba-sama." He answered respectfully.

"Then, I shall call the driver. Have you said your goodbyes? Your little sister seems to be taking this hardly." She frowned. "She's such a brat."

Azuma tightened his fist into a ball, not visible to his grandmother of course.

"And what about those friends of yours from that music school? That hyper trumpet boy…he has too much energy to begin with…"

"…"

"That snobby violinist! His parents should teach him manners for Christ's Sake!"

"…"

"That little cello boy. So distant all the time! Is he even normal?!"

"…Oba-sama…" Azuma felt all the anger building up in him. _She better not…_

"And the big piano man…I have a feeling he's not even a good friend for you…"

_She better not say anything about-_

"And…ugh! That Hino girl! No class at all! She was born into a middle class family! A filthy breed, not good at all!" she said dryly.

"Oba-sama!" he snapped, his velvety hair swaying with the wind. Azuma's stare became ice cold. "I won't be leaving Japan after all." He said firmly.

"What?!" his grandmother spat. "Azuma! Stop this nonsense! Is this the way to talk to your-"

"Your what? Filthy Oba-san?" he said in such a manly tone, it scared his grandmother. "I'm tired of putting up with your crap. I've been the good boy for too long. Everybody loves me because they see a mirror! The same mirror you see! How dare you talk about Hino-san that way! And my friends…I won't even begin to express how **disgusted **I am with you!"

"A-Azuma! Stop this!"

"You don't control me anymore Oba-san." Azuma said coldly. "I'm done being the goody good gentleman type that every single girl loves."

"AZUMA!"

"Sayonara Oba-san." Azuma gathered his things and left his enraged grandmother alone. He got into the limousine and directed the driver.

"Hino residence." He ordered calmly. "Quickly now."

"Hai, young master."

_Kahoko, if I ask you to be my princess…will you join me?_

END  
Authors note: Sorry if it's short! :( GOME (bows deeply). RnR! :D Thanks a bunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hello to everyone. I had a free day so I decided to write an extra long chapter to make up for the short chapter 7. By the way, I'd like to say thank you to those who took time to review my story. :) If there's anything you'd like to see, don't hesitate to ask. I'd like to introduce Kaji to the story though…I'm still deciding whether I should…(Kaji is from the manga for those who didn't know, and he'll appear in the secondo passo.)

_ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS _

**Chapter 8**

_Kahoko, if I ask you to be my princess…will you join me?_

Back at Minami Instruments 

(Note, this happened between late afternoon to night)

Kahoko had managed to calm down, but she still remained heartbroken over the circumstances of what happened.

"Kaho-chan…" Kazuki was deeply affected by Kahoko's sudden change in mood. He knew she had been down for a while now, but today, it was devastatingly sad for him. She wasn't the bright, cheerful 'Kaho-chan' he once knew.

"Gomenasai…Hihara-sempai." Kahoko said in between tears. "This is just…all so sudden…"

Kazuki stared blankly at Kahoko. _Kaho-chan…do you like Tsuchiura-kun? Why does his leaving bother you so…Can't you see the person right in front of you?_

"Kaho-chan, listen, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be right-"

"Gome! Hihara-sempai! I must be causing you so much trouble! I'll be heading home now!" Kahoko said abruptly, she bowed her head quickly and ran out the store.

"Wait! Kaho-chan!" Kazuki called, but it was too late. _Kaho-chan…I told you to call me Kazuki…Have you forgotten about me already?_

Kahoko walked slowly as she recollected her thoughts. She waited for the tears to subside.

_Look at me…I'm a mess…Even Hihara-sempai had to witness that awful attitude of mine…What the hell am I doing…Stupid Ryo-kun! If only I wasn't so full of it…he would have told me…_

"Hino…?"

"…What….what are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, somewhere (on the way to Kahoko's house), Azuma Yunoki was making a few arrangements using his phone.

"I want a reservation for two by the window side. This is under the name Yunoki. Yes…the one with the view of the garden is excellent. Make sure the restaurant is empty by 9:00pm sharp. I want the fountains and lights to be on. I don't care how hard it is. Make sure it is done. I'll be on my way."

Azuma closed the phone and smirked. _You are going to be shocked…Kahoko…_

"Young Master, we are almost at the residence." His driver announced respectfully.

"Wait. Bring me to the nearby flower shop." He ordered. "And after that, I want to stop by the tailor's shop and a jewelry store." He added.

"But…Young Master…Your Oba-sama-"

"I don't care about her. You are under my orders, got it?" he said in a monotonous tone.

"Hai Young Master."

Back with Kahoko, it was a surprising shock for her when the most unexpected person turned up.

"Tsukimori…kun…what are you doing here?" she said looking away. _I look terrible…_

"…Hino…are you alright?" he asked her, but his voice wasn't monotonous anymore, it had a hint of worry in it.

"I'm fine…" Kahoko lied. _I don't want anybody to be affected anymore._

"You may say that…but we worry about you…I worry about you…"

"Huh?" Kahoko felt her cheeks flush. _Did I say that out loud?!_

"Are you really okay?" Len came closer and placed his hand on her cheek, and with a gentle move of his finger, wiped away Kahoko's tears. "These tears don't lie." He added as he held up his hand.

Then, it hit him.

"This is about…Tsuchiura isn't it?" he said with a great sigh. "That's just like you Hino…you tend to overreact."

"Tsukimori-kun…Gome!" Kahoko was about to run off again, but she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist.

"Hino! Stop running! You can't keep ignoring me for the rest of your life!" Len suddenly placed his arm around her stomach and brought her into a hug. He then whispered into her ears.

"Kaho...You can't keep running away from me…I meant what I did before (kiss)." Len could feel Kahoko's body trembling in his arms.

"Tsukimori…kun…" _No…no way! Could it be…Tsukimori-kun…he likes me…?_

"Kaho…" Tsukimori swiftly turned her around so that their faces were at about 2 inches apart. "I never realized these feelings growing within me. I only noticed it once you were gone from me. Once we were separated, I felt as if a huge hole had been made within me, as if, something very important had vanished from me. When I left Japan…When I left you…everything felt so empty."

_No…no…I don't deserve this! I'm a horrible person!_

Suddenly, Len moved his face closer to Kahoko's. And Kahoko could feel his breath upon her lips.

"Close your eyes if you're scared Kaho." He whispered

_If I do that…I'll really be hurting him…I'd be inhuman to reject him…but…_

Len opened his eyes and saw Kahoko's eyes. They were closed, tightly.

"I can't do this." Len said breaking away. "I feel as if I'm violating you… Hino…" he said with a forced smile. "Try to rest up alright? Goodbye Hino." Len began walking the opposite direction.

Kahoko slumped to the ground on her knees. She felt more tears come to her eyes.

_What… What have I done...And...that goodbye...why did it sound so sad...?  
_

She began her descend home when she noticed a familiar white limousine parked in front of her house.

_It can't be…of all the times…please oh please don't let it be him…_

"I'm home." Kahoko announced glumly. Her mother flew out of the guest room and smiled a wide (proud mothers) smile.

"Kahoko! You have a guest!" She said happily. Then, her mother added with a whisper, "Where in the world did you get such a nice, handsome, gentlemanly boy?!"

_That's the understatement of the year_ Kahoko thought sarcastically. "Mom…I don't really feel well…could you send him home?" she asked. Her mom sensed the lifelessness of her daughter's voice.

"Kaho-chan… are you alright? Do you have a fever?" she asked placing her hand on Kahoko's forehead.

"Mom…please…just send him home." Kahoko sighed. She began to go up the stairs when she heard his voice.

"Kahoko." He called in his soothing voice. Kahoko's mother's eyes grew in shock due to the intimacy. Azuma was wearing a pure white tuxedo and his usually free velvety hair was tied up.

"My my! I didn't know your relationship had progressed to that level already!" she squealed excitedly. _Although I wish I was this popular back in my day...hm hm hm...._

"Kombawa, Yunoki-sempai." Kahoko greeted with a bow.

"Kahoko. I need to discuss something with you, if you'll please come with me." He held out his hand towards her.

"Yunoki-sempai…I don't feel like going out right now." She answered with a tired voice. _I'm not in the mood for his rants..._

"It won't take long." Azuma smiled taking Kahoko's hand. He brought her out of her house and into his car.

"Be careful you two!!!" Her mother called out after the car left. _My Kaho-chan's been popular with the boys lately…hohoho!_

Azuma's Limousine breezed through the streets at a good speed. Kahoko stared aimlessly out the window.

"You aren't any fun today." Azuma mused. "I hoped that you would be your annoying usual self."

"…sorry…" she answered lifelessly. "Say, Yunoki-sempai, where are we going?"

"…To Paradise." He answered elegantly. Kahoko froze and stared at Azuma. He just gave her a gallant smirk.

_P-p-p-p-paradise?!?!?!??!_

**END**

Thank you for taking time to read my fan fiction! :) Please RnR :))


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I do not own La Corda D'oro or anything related to it. School is starting soon… I don't know if I can update it often… Anyway. Chappie 9 is in. :)

CHAPTER 9 – The Azuma Yunoki Chapter

_P-p-p-p-paradise….?!_

"What's the matter Kahoko?" Azuma noticed her facial expression change. _It's so incredibly fun to play with this girl._

"N-N-Nothing!" Kahoko stuttered. She breathed in and out several times.

"You look terrible. It would be a disgrace to be seen with you." He murmured loud enough for Kahoko to hear.

"Well excuse me for looking terrible." She snapped back snootily.

"Driver. Stop there." He ordered. The limousine stopped in front of a high class salon.

Azuma brought her inside the shop.

"Please work on her. I want her to look her very best."

"Of course!" the personnel answered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kahoko asked angrily.

"A favor." He answered back.

Kahoko came out of the salon with her hair curled and tied up in an elegant pony tail. She had a light layer of make up on. Guys all around were taking second looks at her.

_This is so embarrassing! _

"Impressive. They made even someone as plain as you look quite decent." He smirked. _God…she looks amazing…_

Back in the Limousine

"We have to get you out of those rags if you're to have dinner with me." Azuma looked out the window at the passing stores. "Over there!"

The car came to an immediate halt. Azuma grabbed Kahoko's wrist and led her out the Limousine. They entered a huge elegant shop that had over a hundred dresses to choose from. It also had shoes and bags.

"Hmm…Honestly…I want you to wear something that'll catch people's attention." He mused. "How about this?" He handed her a jet black dress that had a tube top and a slit from the thigh down. "I think you should wear this. Not that you can pull it off…"

_HOLY CRAP! I don't want to wear something like THAT!_ "If I can't pull it off… Why bother wasting money on me! I can just wear normal clothes!" Kahoko gave a forced smile. She placed the dress back into his arms.

Azuma closed in his face. "Kahoko Hino. You will wear this dress." His voice was low and monotonous. "I mind greatly what you wear. And I don't want to be seen with you in your present outfit. Change into this. Now." He shoved the dress back into her arms and called the saleslady. "Excuse me!"

"Yes sir?" the saleslady gave a professional smile.

"My fiancé would like to try this on." He gave his perfect smile back.

"Oh my!" The saleslady turned a shade of pink. "Congratulations!" she gave a simple bow.

_WHAT?! _"Hey now! I'm not your-" Kahoko stopped immediately after seeing a simple glare from Azuma. "…Uh…Yeah…I would like to try this on." She sighed.

"Sure! Right this way!" The Saleslady led her to a dressing room.

"Could you send in an appropriate set of heels for that dress please?" Azuma asked elegantly.

"O-of course!" The saleslady's face turned red. After all, Azuma was beautiful.

Azuma decided to check on the restaurant. He brought out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello? Yes? Is the restaurant cleared up yet? What?! I strictly said 9:00pm! Well get rid of the person!"

Kahoko stepped out of the dressing room, Azuma turned around and dropped his phone. His mouth opened a bit as he stared at her.

"What!? Is there something on my face?!" she asked quickly.

"…N-no…not at all." He answered. "You look…perfect…" he whispered to himself. _Drop dead gorgeous._

"Yunoki-sempai?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He bent down to pick up his phone. They left the store and entered the limousine. "I'm sorry, but the place I rented out is having a problem…We have to kill some time."

"Oh, that's alright!" Kahoko answered back. "You didn't have to lie earlier you know!"

"About the fiancé thing? Hahaha. Don't worry. I just did that to speed things up a little." He laughed

"Oh, is that all. For a moment there…I thought you were serious!" she gave a sigh of relief.

"Then you don't mind if I give you this." He brought out a medium sized square box which was covered in velvet.

"Y-Yunoki-sempai?" she asked nervously.

"I thought you'd like one. They're diamonds." He smiled. "Your very own diamond necklace." He motioned her to turn around.

"I couldn't possibly accept that!" She shook her head

"Careful!" he said holding her shoulder. "We wouldn't want your hair to get messed up." He gently (and swiftly) put the necklace around her. In the middle of the diamonds was a little music note.

"Yunoki-sempai…Thank you…" she gave a smile back. _He seems to be nicer than earlier._

The Limousine arrived at the restaurant. Azuma escorted Kahoko to the table. There was a sweet aroma in the air. The restaurant was fairly lit. There were candlesticks in the middle of the table, beside a set of beautiful flowers. The two sat by the window were there were several fountains. Each one had a glittery light in the water.

"Amazing! This place is amazing!" Kahoko said excitedly.

"…Do you feel better now?" He asked gently.

"…Yes…I do…Thank you Yunoki-sempai." She gave a polite smile.

"…" _Beautiful…Kahoko, if I ask you to be my princess…will you join me?_

After eating an exotic, expensive looking meal, Kahoko was simply swirling around her Tea.

"Bored?" Azuma asked after he noticed it.

"Not really…Just thinking…" she said back. She swirled her tea again.

"About?" he pressed.

"Why you're doing all this…"

"Kahoko…there's a simple explanation, and I don't want to hide it anymore."

_What…? _

"I want that lie I said earlier…to become the truth…" And with this, Azuma got down on his right knee and opened a matching velvet box (except this time it was smaller) with a diamond (music note) ring.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! _

Kahoko flushed deep red as Azuma spoke his next few words.

"Kahoko Hino, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" he asked in the most perfect tone anyone ever heard. "I promise to take care of you forever, and to be with you each step of the way."

"…Y-Yunoki-sempai!?" _What am I going to do!? This is all too…sudden!_ _I…I can't do this! _

END

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 9 comes to an end. RnR. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I don't own La Corda. OC's are mine. I was sitting in class one day when I came up with this insane idea...SAVE YUNOKI. ^_^ RnR! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 CHOICES CHAPTER 10**

**..::WHAT HAVE I DONE!?::..  
**

**Written By: Reizu  
**

Kahoko flushed deep red as Azuma spoke his next few words.

"Kahoko Hino, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" he asked in the most perfect tone anyone ever heard. "I promise to take care of you forever, and to be with you each step of the way."

"…Y-Yunoki-sempai!?" _What am I going to do!? This is all too…sudden!_ _I…I can't do this! _

"Hino-san?" came another elegant and soothing voice.

"Sir! You aren't allowed in that area!!!!" A waiter came running in from the side.

Kahoko turned away from Azuma and saw a young man standing at the doorway. He was tall, with dark blond hair. He had the build of an athlete and his smile was gallant. He wore a black tuxedo and a silver tie. He glanced at the kneeling Azuma and frowned.

"K-Kaji-kun!?" Kahoko was in shock.

"Kahoko…" Azuma called out. He was still in the ground. "So will you?" he asked.

"…Yunoki-sempai…I don't think I'm ready for that type of commitment…" she said softly.

"I see…" Azuma said standing up. He instead placed the ring on her finger.

"Yunoki-sempai!" she said quickly. He closed in his face and they touched foreheads.

"I will wait for you forever…" he whispered. _Kahoko…you've hurt me so…_ _But still…I will wait for you…_

Azuma bowed at the waiter/manager and left the restaurant. His driver quickly approached him.

"Wait for Hino." He said simply.

"But. What about you Young Master?" the driver asked.

"…I'll walk home." Azuma forced a smile. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white coat and began to walk. _Huh…? It's snowing again? What unusual weather… Damn…I forgot to bring a jacket…_

**BACK IN THE RESTAURANT**

"Aren't you a little to young to get married Hino-san?" Kaji asked quickly.

"I…I turned him down…" her voice was soft and shaky. "…Gomena Kaji-kun...but…could you leave me alone…" tears began to slide down her cheeks…_Yunoki-sempai! _

"Hino-san…" Kaji touched her shoulder. "Please don't cry."

"Get away from me…" she sobbed. _Yunoki-sempai! NO!_

"Hino…please…it isn't right for someone like you to be this way." He was now holding both her shoulders.

"Stop it!" she screamed. Kaji backed away and stared at Kahoko in shock.

"Gomenasai Hino-san!" he said, his face still in shock.

"Kaji-kun!" came a high pitched voice. "Let's go! Oba-san's waiting for us!" And from the side, a young girl with long blond locks came out. She had her hair curled and she wore a lavender dress. Kahoko recognized her as the young girl who bumped into her the other day. The day she saw Shimizu walking in the snow.

"Hino…please feel better." Kaji smiled. "I have to go. My cousin's calling me." He said. "Sayonara!" he bowed, and walked to his cousin.

_Yunoki-sempai…Yunoki-sempai! _

"?" The driver called. He escorted the crying Kahoko into the Limousine.

"Where's Yunoki-sempai?" She asked in between sobs.

"He…the young master that is…decided to walk home." The driver answered.

"…what?! In this weather?!" she gasped. And, just as if God wanted it to happen, Kahoko saw a young man in all white. He had collapsed into the ground and snow was piling on top of him. "Stop the car!" she ran down and found Azuma coughing.

"K-Kahoko?" he asked, he sounded very weak.

**FLASHBACK**

Kahoko was being confronted by the Yunoki Guards (the 3 girls).

"Azuma-sama is great!"  
"Even though he has poor health, he excels in everything else!"

"He can't even join athletics…"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_Poor health…Yunoki-san! _"YUNOKI-SEMPAI! Please! Stay strong! I'll call an ambulance!" Kahoko was panicking. She brought out her cell phone and dialed. She felt a cold hand caress her face.

"P-Perhaps…it is best…that I spend my last moments…with y-you…Kahoko…" he muttered weakly.

"Don't you go talking like that!" she ordered. "Hello!? I'm here on Kuraki street! I need an Ambulance! My friend! He needs an ambulance! Quickly!"

"Ka…Kahoko…I'm not going to die." He gave a weak smile. "But do me one…little favor…" he started coughing violently.

"Yunoki-sempai!"

"Call me…Azuma…I want to…hear your voice…please…" he said in between heavy breathing.

"Azuma! Azuma!" tears were streaming down Kahoko's cheeks. "Azuma! Stay with me!" She cried.

"There they are…" his pale white hand was shaking. He caught a tear that fell. "The tears…that are only for me…"

Kahoko grabbed his hand. She felt them. They were ice cold.

"So warm…" he smiled. Even in this condition, he looked gallant. Suddenly, they heard the siren. "This is…This is good…"

"There it is!" Kahoko cried out happily. "The ambulance!" She turned around and saw the blue and red lights approaching. "Azuma-san! There it is!" She turned back to see his face, his eyes were closed.

_NO! NO!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! _

"YUNOKI-SEMPAI!" she screamed out.

**END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

AUTHORS NOTE: …guys, sorry for such a late update…my school is murdering me with tons of homework…in fact…I have to continue my report now…(shrugs) RNR. OMG YUNOKI?! D: TO save Yunoki, please RnR. :D


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow wee. No school today. RNR :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 CHOICES CHAPTER 11**

**..::TRUMPET SERENADE::..**

**written by: reizu  
**

"Hahahaha! I'm alright! Please don't worry about me!" Azuma lay in the hospital bed with thermal bed sheets. He was entertaining some late night visitors which included Kazuki, the Yunoki Guards (yes they're still dedicated) and Shimizu.

"But Azuma-Sama! You almost died!" The guards gasped. They started murmuring about how life would be without Azuma.

"But…Yunoki-kun, what were you doing out this late? They carried you in wearing a white Tuxedo." Kazuki asked clueless. He glanced at Kahoko who seemed to be in a black dress with a slit from her lower thigh down. _Could it be that these two were together somewhere. _

"Hmmm…Now that you mention it…I don't really know…" Azuma said shaking his head. "The doctor told me it was nothing to worry about…but…I really don't know… I don't remember anything…" he gave an empty stare. He directed his attention at Kahoko. "Who are you?" he asked.

"…Yunoki-kun! That's Kaho-chan! Don't play silly games!" Kazuki laughed. He looked at Kahoko who seemed to have a very sad look on her face.

_Nothing to worry about…that's not what it is…_ Kahoko began to think deeply.

**Flashback – Inside the doctors briefing room.**

"It seems to be a bad case of amnesia…" the doctor said seriously, he ruffled through some papers and selected one.

"But…he didn't hit his head…How can that be?" Kahoko asked. The doctor gave her the paper and she read through it in her mind.

_A patient can sometimes forget key moments in his/her life after experiencing a traumatizing event. Usually, they forget what stresses them the most…examples include school work, jobs and family matters. In some rare cases, the patient actually remembers what he/she has forgotten, but usually, they never do._

"So…you're saying…" Kahoko's voice broke.

"He…won't remember whatever happened between you and him…or maybe…he won't even remember you at all…" The doctor said smugly. He glanced at Kahoko's hand, where the little music note ring lay. "This must be hard for you." He said resting his hand on her shoulder. "Just give him some time…maybe he'll remember…"

"Don't lie to me." Kahoko said monotonously. "What's done is done…I think he should just forget about me…"

"Don't say that!" The doctor replied quickly. "If he's forgotten you…that must mean you meant a whole lot to him before the accident…" he smiled. "Now, why don't you visit him. I'm sure you want to know how he's doing.

**Back to present time.**

"No…I'm serious…" Azuma said giving a gentlemanly smile. "I don't think we've met…"

"What?!" Kazuki stared at Azuma with his mouth open. He looked back and forth from Kahoko to Azuma. "What's going on?!"

"…My name's Kahoko Hino…" Kahoko said forcing a smile. It looked so realistic it was pretty scary. "I participated in the concours with you once." She bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Really?" he said as he made a face. He placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to remember. "The one we had at Seisou Academy? I remember Shouko-san being the only girl…I'm really sorry…" he frowned.

"That's alright." Kahoko gave a professional smile.

"What's going on!?" Kazuki and the Yunoki guards demanded.

"…Amnesia…" Shimizu said absent mindedly.

"Amnesia?" Azuma asked almost immediately "What talk is this of amnesia?!" he snapped (still in a gentlemanly way.)

"Yunoki-kun! Kaho-chan participated with us!" Kazuki blurted out. "She played the violin!"

"…I…I don't recall…" he sighed. "Gomenasai…Hino-san…" he said sadly.

_Hino-san…I haven't heard him call me that in forever…_Kahoko thought to herself.

**Kazuki decided to walk Hino home since it was pretty late out. They made their way across the streets.**

"I don't believe this…Amnesia? This is weird…" Kazuki shrugged.

"Yeah…I know…" Kahoko agreed with a nod although she knew exactly why he forgot.

"Kaho-chan, I hope you don't mind me asking, why were you all dressed up?" Kazuki had his cheerful tone back.

"…I was going to a party." She answered after thinking. _Best not to let anyone know._

"Party huh? Who's party?" Kazuki continued.

"My friends…"

"Who?"

"…Mio-chans…" Kahoko was running out of answers.

"Ohhhhhhh! I see! That's nice!" Kazuki had his hands on the back of his head as he walked.

"…Ow!" Kahoko said suddenly.

"What's the matter?!" Kazuki asked quickly. He noticed the blood forming on Kahoko's back heel.

"…Blisters…" Kahoko forced another smile. "I'm pretty pathetic aren't I…? Can't even walk properly in heels." She shrugged.

"…Up you go!" Kazuki said scooping up Kahoko into a piggy back form.

"Sempai! What're you doing?!" she asked quickly.

"Helping you home!" he said with a wink. There was an awkward silence between the two as Kazuki walked.

"…Thanks…" Kahoko sort of murmured this. "Sempai…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier…" it came out in a sort of whisper. "I shouldn't have acted so rashly towards you."

"Don't worry about it!" Kazuki said (with energy…he seems to never run out…)

"…I feel like I'm such a burden to you Sempai…" her voice started to tremble.

"Kaho-chan! Don't be so emotional! I want you to cheer up!"

"…Hihara-sempai…"

"Listen! I know how you can thank me for this!"

"…How?"

"I need to give some old records to Seisou! How about you come with me to Kanayan. I need to give them to him pronto!" Kazuki seemed to have a faraway look.

"…Alright…It's the least I could do…" she sounded better now.

"Great! Meet me at the fountain tomorrow." He gave her a big smile. "Here's your house!" Kazuki said going into a saluting position.

"Arigato Hihara-sempai!" Kahoko said holding in a laugh.

"Alriiiiiiiiiight!" Kazuki cheered loudly.

"What is it?!" Kahoko asked quickly. She gave a hushing sign to Kazuki.

"I finally got you to laugh!" he smiled proudly. "You've been a bit down lately…"

"I have been…haven't I…" she sighed. "Thanks again Kazuki-sempai." She smiled. She waved and entered her house.

Kazuki breathed hot air onto his hands, stuffed them into his pockets and began to walk home. Underneath the dark, snowy, moonlit sky, you could see a small smile hidden on the young mans face.

The next day

Kahoko woke up the next day with sore feet. She had to apply medicine to the swollen parts of her foot. She put on something decent (a plaid blouse and a skirt) and decided to head out. Her walk to Seisou was quiet. She decided to take some time to think about recent events. Everything around her seemed to be beautiful today. She felt calm that morning. Everything complemented the relaxing mood.

_So many things have happened in this past week... I can't believe Yunoki-sempai doesn't remember me anymore… Funny…it feels weird… Now that he doesn't remember me…I feel as if a good friend was taken from me…It's strange to know that the man who proposed to me that day…forgot all about me in 1 hour…I must have hurt him so much for him to forget about me…_

_Maybe I should've said yes… Or maybe I did the right thing…_

The wind blew silently, creating a soothing sound. She decided to take the scenic route as she continued to contemplate.

_Tsukimori-kun… I don't know what to believe… Even if he truly likes me…I guess I shouldn't have been mean…I've hurt him so much, and yet…he still stands strong on stages…playing each piece with perfection…as if I haven't done anything wrong…I guess admiration for someone is different from liking that person…_

She walked passed the trees and from a far, she saw Seisou academy. She started walking in that direction.

_Ryo-kun… even though you're gone…I'll still remember how you looked out for me each time I messed up… You never failed to take care of me… Sometimes…I felt greedy…I wanted you to be mine…My own big brother…But when you left…I felt devastated about losing you._

_You didn't even tell me…Did I look that horrible…? Or maybe…I deserved it…_

As she approached the school, she heard a familiar tune being played inside the campus.

_Is that…Gavotte…?_

She entered further and saw Kazuki playing his silver trumpet in the exact same spot where they first played together. Kazuki looked so different when he played the trumpet. He looked much more mature.

…_Kazuki-sempai…_

Kazuki noticed her and gave her a wink. The happy tune continued until the end. "How was it?!" Kazuki asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"…I remembered…the first time we played this together… You really saved me that time didn't you, sempai…" she smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Kazuki turned light pink as he scratched his head. He looked embarrassed. Kahoko giggled at this.

"So what did you need to submit to Kanazawa-sensei?" Kahoko reminded.

"Ah---about that! I submitted them already!" Kazuki laughed. "Don't worry about it! So how about I take you somewhere instead!" He smiled. And with that, he escorted Kahoko to the park. Kazuki started playing his trumpet which in turn attracted some kids.

Kahoko watched Kazuki intently.

_This guy…he sort of makes you feel at ease… I can't really explain it._

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki called. He ran up to her with a grin spread across his face. "Listen! I heard that there's this new cake shop in central station! How about we head there! Please?!" He looked eager.

"Alright." Kahoko giggled again. _Is this guy a little boy inside?_

They arrived in the cake shop and almost immediately, Kazuki ordered 4 mini cakes.

"This ones strawberry, that ones chocolate, this one over here is a cheesecake, and this is a blueberry cake!" he pointed each little cake out. "Eat as much as you want!" Kazuki smiled warmly, "My treat!"

"…No! That's alright! I can manage half!" Kahoko replied quickly.

"Nonsense! It's on me! Kaho-chan, just eat up!" He answered back.

The two ate in silence. There seemed to be no topic to talk about, until Kahoko decided to bring up Azuma.

"…I hope Yunoki-sempai recovers well." She sighed heavily.

"Me too." Kazuki agreed. "I can't believe he forgot someone like you! It's not like you're just some outsider! You were with us the whole time!" Kazuki complained.

"I guess fate just wants it that way." She muttered to herself.

"Hm? What was that?" Kazuki asked.

"N-Nothing!" she laughed, "Just talking to myself again."

"I see…" he frowned. Suddenly, his phone rang. He flipped the top open and placed the phone next to his ear. "Uh-huh? Aniki?! Yeah…I'm with Kaho-chan…What!?"

Kahoko noticed blood rush to Kazuki's cheek.

"Anikiiiiiii! Stop it!" Kazuki whined. "Today? Are you serious? But…Wait…Oh fine…" he sighed. He closed the flip phone and looked sympathetically at Kahoko. "Kaho-chan…I'm sorry, I need to go…"

"Oh that's alright!" she smiled again. "It's really no problem. Just be safe." She reminded.

"Aren't you going to even ask why?" He looked pretty serious.

"Hm?"

"Just kidding!" He laughed, but somehow, it didn't sound so cheerful. "So I paid already at the counter, just leave when you're done…I'm really super sorry!" Kazuki bowed.

"S-Sempai! Don't do that!" Kahoko turned pink from embarrassment.

"I'll see you around!" Kazuki said. And quickly, he kissed her on the head, waved and left.

Kahoko sunk into her seat…Her face turned bright red.

_This feeling…I know what it is…_

_Kazuki sempai makes me feel like…I can really…settle down with him…_

Kahoko smiled silently and finished the cake…She picked up some flowers to bring to Azuma on the way back. As she entered his hospital room, an awkward silence filled the air.

"Uhm…Hino-san…right?" He sounded respectful

"Yes." Kahoko smiled back.

"…I wonder if it's you I've forgotten…" he said staring out the window of the hospital room.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"The doctor mentioned something about amnesia…But I couldn't quite catch the last few words…"

"…Rest up Yunoki-sempai. You'll need your strength to be discharged early." She informed him. She walked to his bedside table and replaced the flowers.

"I know, I know." He laughed. "…If you are the one I've forgotten…I am…terribly sorry…" he apologized.

"Don't be sorry." Kahoko said shaking her head. "I should be the one apologizing…" she whispered to herself.

"What a beautiful ring!" Azuma smiled admiring her hand. "A music note huh…"

"Yeah…" she sighed heavily. _He really has forgotten huh…_

"Why the sigh?" He asked quizzically. _Maybe this topic is sensitive._

"Nothing…You…Sempai…have you really…forgotten me…?" she asked slowly.

"…Hino-san…It was you then…" he said face turning sad.

"…No! It wasn't…" _It's best to forget someone who can't give you a straight answer…_

"Who were you to me Hino-san? Please help me remember…"

_I'm sorry…_ "I was…I was…well…"

"Hino-san?" _Who were you…_

"I was just one of your fans…I loved your playing…and I used to cheer you on a lot…" she said quickly.

"Is that so…Then I guess I should thank you for cheering..." He gave a gentle smile.

"…Y-yeah. "Sempai…If you'll excuse me…I need to go…" she bowed.

"Take care Hino-san." He waved. Kahoko waved back with a fake smile that Azuma couldn't see through.

_Yes…it's best this way…sempai…I hope you find someone better than me…  
_

Kahoko clutched the ring in her palm closely to her chest.

…_But…why does it hurt so much..._

**END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
